Geek to Greek
by 0fictionluver0
Summary: So there's two girls, right? Being the geeks at school, they've always wanted to be the heroes they've read about. So when their chance comes, they're beyond excited. But as adventures and danger ensue, they find themselves thinking. They've always dreamed of it, but now that they've lived it, do they still want it? (First book in the series: When Dreams Become a Reality)
1. Safety

**Hey! So this is a new story, but it's different because I'm actually collaborating with my fellow friend! She's writing the story on Wattpad, so if that's easier for some of you, I'll leave a link in my profile that will take you straight to the story.**

 **The story is about two BFFs named Rose Ardene and Mack (Mackenzie) Lewis. They're the biggest geeks at school, but they soon find that their lives are a bit more complicated than they expected.**

 **This will be in a series with 3-4 books (my friend and I are still deciding)**

 **The series is called When Dreams Become a Reality **

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Rose's POV

 _Come on. Just keep walking. A few more yards._

I wanted nothing more than to pass out right then and there, or at lease sit down, but Ethan said something about a cave not to far from here. He had talked to his dad over the phone in the last town we stayed in, and his dad said we could rest in the cave for awhile. I told Ethan and Mack that we had to keep moving or we wouldn't be safe. I didn't want them to have to carry me much longer. Mack was already supporting me and helping me walk.

 _Come on. Just keep walking. A few more yards._ I willed myself to go on.

"Rose? Are you okay? Do you need to take a break?" Mack asked. Her voice was strained, and she sounded tired. No duh, Sherlock. What did I expect her to be? Happy and energized?

We were attacked at our school, had been on the move for almost a week after we were told we were demigods, and I, Rose Ardene (Mack's best friend) was dyi-really badly hurt. I tried to answer her, but I couldn't find my voice. I was trying so hard just to keep from passing out. I managed to shake my head no, but her worried brown eyes held my blue, grey ones. We had been best friends since we each could remember! She knew when I was lying, but she seemed to let it slide. She turned to shout at Ethan.

"Ethan! Are we almost there? Rose needs to rest, and we need to treat her leg." Ethan turned around, nodding and panting.

"Yeah! We're almost there! Just a little further! My dad said it would be safe for us to rest in the cave! How's Rose's leg? Any better?" Ethan's voice was a little ways ahead of us.

He was able to travel through the forrest a lot quicker than us, so Mack and I sent him ahead to scout. You know, being half goat and all.

He looked back to check on us, and for an answer. Mack looked at him, and silently shook her head no. Their eyes met for a few seconds, and I knew they were silently discussing what to do with me. As much as I refused to admit it, I knew I was really badly hurt, and by the looks of it, they knew as well. When Mack and Ethan finally broke eye contact, Ethan looked at me. He studied the wound on my leg, eyes full of worry.

When the hellhound first got to me, I tried to play it off as fine, but it quickly got worse. Now, I'm like this. Not able to walk or even defend myself or my friends. If only that stupid hellhound hadn't been there. Gods. It messed my leg up pretty bad. I just wish we could hurry and find the cave, or at least somewhere safe to rest. I felt so weak...I couldn't talk, I could barely _move_...ugh. I hated it.

"E-etha...n...are w-we a-alm...ost...t-there?" I managed to croak out. The sound of my own voice shocked me. My throat was so dry, and overtime I spoke, my throat closed. I sounded so weak, it was scary. What was worse was that it had taken all my strength just to say that! I guess I surprised Mack and Ethan as well, because they stopped dead in their tracks. I wasn't expecting Mack to stop, so when she did, I tripped, and landed flat on my face.

"Oh my gods! Rose! I'm so sorry! Here... we need to get you to the cave...Ethan! Are we almost there!" she helped me up, and we continued walking.

"Yes! Yes! Gods..." His voice quieted...I could only faintly hear him..."Gods. I can't loose someone on my first scouting mission. No. I won't. I won't mess up like dad did...I can do this. I can..." He came over and helped Mack support me. He sounded extremely tired and annoyed, but his eyes were full of worry. I hope he wasn't annoyed at me. I was slowing them down. We were all tired, and I just wanted to say I could walk myself, but even if I could find my voice again, we all knew it was helpless.

"Only a little longer. I promise. Hang in there okay?" His tired, strained voice was laced with concern and worry. I really wanted to say I was fine, but I couldn't. I couldn't even muster a word! I managed a weak nod. I started see black spots dance across my vision. They were seeping into my mind, overcoming my senses. _Crap! Come on! I can't pass out now! Not when we're so close!_ I could feel myself loosing consciousness. I heard Mack and Ethan telling me to hold on just a little longer, but they sounded so far away. I was trying, trying so hard, and yet, I was giving in.

The last thing I remember was passing into the cave, and being greeted with an older version of Ethan, and a woman with blond hair and a familiar orange t-shirt sprinting towards us.

You know what the worst thing about losing consciousness and slipping into the dark abyss is?

The dreams.

* * *

 **Sooooo. How did we do? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Please make sure to review, and let us know any questions or if you see something that we didn't get right! I hope to see you guys soon, and make sure you check out that link on my profile if you want to read this story on** **wattpad! Don't forget to follow and favorite. Also, check out my other stories!:D**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	2. Worry

**Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews! It means a lot! The feedback was great! Usually I don't update this fast, but my friend and I were able to spit out a couple of chapters, so I decided to put up two today! Here is chapter 2!  
**

 **Reviewers: CapitalCaptain, lunarchroniclesandcockatiels, Contentkarma347, allison. garringer .ag,**

 **Followers: Imprisoned Wings, CapitalCaptain**

 **Favoriters: Imprisoned Wings, siRen454**

 **Thanks so much!**

* * *

Mack's POV

At the moment, the only thing I wanted to do was scream...and... _possibly_ cry...okay, both. I wanted to scream and cry. I hadn't been this scared in my life. Right after Rose collapsed, the older satyr and the woman took Rose, and told me to wait outside. Ethan had to help with Rose's leg, so I was sitting at the base of a tree by myself. Only me and my thoughts...that was probably the worst thing they could've done to me. I started to panic...more than I was already. Rose was dying! She couldn't die! She's my best friend!

I threw a rock at another tree. My thoughts were wandering. I smiled. We used to fangirl all the time about our favorite books and TV series. Now, were were living one of them. I couldn't do this alone. I wouldn't.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't seen the man with black hair and green eyes walk towards me. My thoughts were so jumbled, and I was so panicked, that when the man put a hand on my shoulder, I jumped a little. My head shot up for a second, then I looked back down, realizing it wasn't a monster.

"Hey, You must be one of Ethan's friends, right? I thought he said there were two of you though." I continued to look down, not really wanting to talk.

I swear I could smell the ocean, but we were so far away from one. I was too dazed and tired to question it. I couldn't answer. I felt tears start to roll down my face. _No! You can't cry! You have to stay strong!_ I couldn't help it. The tears kept coming. I hugged my legs to my chest, and looked at the entrance of the cave where the two satyrs and the woman were working on Rose's leg. The man looked toward the direction I was facing. His face faltered.

"Oh..." His face was now clouded with concern. I looked at the man for the first time...He felt familiar, but I had never seen him before, but his features...they were so familiar! I should know this! Sea green eyes, Rose, raven black hair, Rose's leg, tan skin, stupid hellhound...argh! I was in such a state of panic and confusion that I couldn't remember something that I'm sure was supposed to be easy.

The man seemed to see the panic and worry in my eyes, because he came to sit next to me on the tree and put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. Your friend will be fine. She has one of the smartest people I know, and one of the best healers you will find working on her leg. Once she's strong enough, we'll move her to camp. Hey, I didn't get your names, Ethan never told us."

"Oh. Well, My name's Mackenzie Lewis, but please call me Mack, and my friend's name is Rose Ardene. Are you saying we still have to walk to camp? What about pegasi? Can't we use those?" He seemed shocked that I asked.

"You know a lot about Greek mythology?"

"Well, ya. Me and Rose have read almost every book in existence about it." He gave me a curious look.

The more I talked to him, the more I got the feeling like I should've figured out who this guy was. He looked at me and smirked.

"You've read _all_ the books about Greek mythology? You sure you read the most popular ones?" I nodded my head, confused.

"Hey, never caught you na-" before I could finish asking, the blonde woman came up to the man, and hugged him. They started to chat. They looked happy. This seemed so familiar... if I had been in the right state of mind, I probably would've picked up immediately. But... I was anything but in my right mind. I was tired, worried, scared, and confused beyond belief. I was literally living my favorite book series Percy Jackson by Rick Ri-... _Percy Jackson._ I swiveled around to look at the man and woman. Sea green eyes, raven black hair, tan skin, and the smell of the ocean... it finally clicked. I slapped my forehead. Oh my gods I'm so stupid! Of course he'd be real!

If I had been in any other situation, there was no doubt about it that I would have screamed and freaked out, yelling that I had just talked with _the_ Percy Jackson. I calmed down a bit, and the sadness settled in.

This moment was what me and Rose should've shared together.

I rested my head on the base of the tree and let everything sink in. My best friend was hurt, I just met some of my favorite book characters, I was actually going to Camp Half Blood, and I was actually a demigod.

Rose and I always believed we were secretly demigods because we met the criteria. We each had one real parent, and one step parent, I had a talent for archery and she had a talent for knife throwing (don't ask how we figured that out). We always joked that her mom had to be Athena because of her grey eyes and how smart she was.

Rose and I had dreamed of this for so long, but...did I really want this? If it was really everything like the book, my world was about to change. For better or worse, it was changing. I closed my eyes. _At least I'm just a normal demigod._ Well, as normal as a demigod can get. _At least I won't have any crazy problems like saving the world._ I was so tired and out of it, that when my eyes closed, I immediately slipped into the black abyss.

When they tell you you will have dreams, you _will_ have dreams, and unless you want to remember your past...?

I recommend that you don't. Do. It.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, that was chapter two! I hope you guys enjoyed!:D As always, review if you enjoyed, or if we messed something up! Make sure to favorite and follow, and don't forget to check out my other stories, & make sure to check out the Wattpad version if that's easier.:D Hope to see you in the next chapter!:D**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	3. Concern

**Heyyyy guys!** **I hope your enjoying the story so far! My friend and I would love to hear your feedback! Here is chapter 3!**

 **Reviewers: dizzydaisy37, lunarchroniclesandcockateils**

 **Followers: dizzydaisy37**

 **Favoriters: dizzydasiy37**

* * *

Ethan's POV

I watched as my dad wrapped the last of the bandages around Rose's leg. I shouldn't have let this happen. I should've smelled the hellhound coming.

"She won't die, right?" I was so worried. I've only been friends with Rose and Mack for a couple of months, but they're some of the nicest people I have met in a long time. I looked at my father, who was smiling. I gave him a confused look.

"She'll be fine as long as we keep it wrapped up and clean. We may have to stay here a few days. She's too weak to move. I'm amazed she was able to make it this far. You did the right thing. You know that? Looking at her, I see a brave, courageous girl who would be willing to protect you and her friend with her life. I have a feeling I know who her godly parent is." He glanced at aunt Annabeth, smiling. She isn't really my aunt, but she's close enough to be one, plus, I see her so much at camp, and the way she tells me what to do...yup. Just like an aunt.

She and uncle Percy were getting supplies to set up a little camp outside the cave. I knew exactly what my dad was talking about. Even if you just looked at Rose, and knew anything about the gods and their children, you could almost instantly tell who her parent was.

My gaze swept over Rose's features. She was relatively skinny and her blonde hair went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a grayish, blue, but changed either blue or grey depending on what her emotions were or what she was wearing. Finally, my gaze landed on her leg. I felt guilty for what happened. I should have been the one to fight off the hellhound, not her. I knew my dad was right. She would protect us no matter what. I had learned over the last few months that when she had her mind set on something, it was going to happen. She would make sure of it.

"I'm going to help Percy and Annabeth set up the camp. If she wakes up, come and get me." With that, my dad walked away.

I sighed, and leaned my back against the wall of the cave. I looked around outside, trying to find Mack. I wanted to make sure she was okay. I saw her lying against a tree. I was about to get up and check on her when a noise caught my attention. Rose was mumbling in her sleep.

"Please don't leave me with her again daddy! Please! She doesn't see the things I see. She doesn't help me with the nightmares! Please don't leave again."

I stared at her for a minute, shocked. She was crying in her sleep. I didn't know what to do. I had NEVER seen Rose cry. Not even when she got hurt. I wanted to wake her, but I didn't know how. She needed the sleep too.

I sat there thinking about what she said, and tried to think back to what it could mean. I faintly remember something about her dad working a lot when she was younger. I tried to think about what the rest would mean, but thinking back on it, Rose rarely talked about her life at home. I tried to ask once, but Mack stopped me and gave me a look that said don't. It might have just been demigod nightmares she was going through. That got me thinking about the girls.

I remember all the times they would talk about the Percy Jackson books. They would talk about their favorite characters, and their favorite ships. I always had to contain my laughter because I actually knew the people they were talking about. They talked like the people didn't exist. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Percy and Annabeth come and sit beside me.

"Why are you smiling?" I heard aunt Annabeth's voice say.

"I was just remembering when Mack and Rose talked about the Greek myths like they wern't real, and how they would obsess over ships and stuff like the ones from your books." uncle Percy and aunt Annabeth smiled.

They were the two most famous demigods at camp and in the world for two reasons. One, they saved the world. Not once, twice. Second, they had, like, ten books written about them and their adventures.

"So they _have_ read the books. That girl, Mack, didn't recognize me when she first saw me...that's a first..." uncle Percy chuckled.

"Oh, trust me, as soon as she's not tired, confused, and sacred, she will be the happiest person on the planet." I looked at Rose's sleeping figure.

"Rose would be ecstatic too. She is just in love with Greek myths as Mack. She has about fifty books. It's insane. They both always dreamed of being demigods. I think it was because they thought it was impossible to be one. Rose said her mom and dad both live in her house, but obviously that's not true. She didn't mention it, but I could tell it's been bothering her that she's been lied to."

"Poor girl. I bet it was for her protection. But if her dad wanted to protect her, he should've sent her to camp." I saw a sad smile across aunt Annabeth's face. Uncle Percy just looked confused.

"How do you know it's her dad that's the real parent?" He asked looking at her.

Annabeth who rolled her yes like it was the dumbest question ever, opened her mouth to answer, but I beat her to it.

"It's definitely a good guess, and would make the most sense judging by the way she looks, but I'm not sure it's right." This confused uncle Percy even more, and it also got aunt Annabeth confused, which is a hard thing to accomplish.

"What do you mean? She basically matches the description of a child of Athena perfectly."

"That's the problem. Yes, she's really smart and her physical description matches perfectly, but she also has the traits of another god too. She..." I stopped myself from saying anymore.

There was something different about Rose. When I first arrived at the school where I found Rose and Mack, I had smelt three demigods. I found the two girls almost as soon as I got there. I searched for the third, but could never find them. I soon realized that there was actually not a third. Rose had asked if I wanted to hang out after school, so we went to her apartment because her family had one on the beach.

I thought I was going crazy because I kept feeling like there was a third demigod, but when I asked, she said it was private property. No one could access it without permission. The only one home besides me, Rose, and Mack, was Rose's mom, and she was always home. Her sister was at school, so that ruled her out. I haven't completely figured out who Mack's parent is, but I had already figured out Rose's mother was Athena. We talked for a while, and the things she told me made me think again.

She told me that the ocean felt like home, like she could go there and feel safe. Nothing could hurt her. She told me about her love for sailing and how everyone said she's really good. She said that sailing was a way of escaping from all of the tough things life threw at her.

The way she talked about the ocean sounded familiar. She sounded like a child of Poseidon. I tried to focus on that sense and I concentrated only on that sense. It was something I hadn't heard of before. I sensed two different godly presences. This wasn't normal, something was up, and I got a feeling that this was something I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. The gods don't like anything that isn't normal.

When I was little, I remembered that uncle Percy once said to me that the gods want to resolve anything that isn't normal with violence. My job was to protect Rose and Mack, even if it meant lying to my family.

"You know what? It's probably nothing. Is the camp ready? I really need some sleep, and I have to check on Mack." I said as I glanced towards the setting sun. They looked unconvinced.

"Um. Yeah. It's ready. Your sleeping bag is right there." uncle Percy said as he pointed towards a green sleeping bag. I muttered a thank you and walked out of the cave and to the tree where Mack was lying.

* * *

 **So. What did you guys think? Was it okay? We hope you guys are enjoying** **this!:D Make sure to review and tell us if you liked it or if we happened to miss anything, and don't forget to follow and favorite! Check out my friend's Wattpad account in my profile, and don't forget to check out my other stories!:D**

 **Who's you favorite character so far?**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	4. Past (part 1)

**Hey guys!** **Thanks so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! Don't forget to review! Tell us anything! We would love to hear anything from feedback to how your day has been!:D**

 **Reviewers: Lunarchroniclesandcocatiels and CookieUnicorn**

 **Followers: Mta1**

 **Thanks you guys! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Rose's POV

The dreams started as soon as I fell unconscious.

(flashback)

 _I was standing in my old_ _living room. I looked around and saw a four year old girl, sitting on the floor in front of the tv. The girl had short, platinum blond hair and small glasses. A man and woman were in the next room over. The woman seemed to be holding a baby. It looked to be around one. The man and the woman looked to be in a serious discussion._

 _"Before we tell her I need to know something. I'll be gone for work a lot, and I_ need _to know you will be able to take very good care of her." the man looked at the woman. The man had blond hair, blue eyes, glasses, and was an average height. The woman had short, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and was short. She seemed to be thinking about the man's words. She finally nodded._

 _"Yes. I'll be able to care for the girl for a few years." The woman held a frown on her face. The dad sighed and nodded._

 _"Rose? Can you come here? I want you to meet someone." The little girl got up from the floor, and turned around to look at her dad with a confused expression._

 _"I already know her daddy." The little girl explained._

 _"That is Miss Eleanor." The dad had a smile on his face._

 _"Yes it is, but that is not what you will be calling her. You will be calling her mommy." The man was still smiling, but if you knew him well, you could see it was just a facade._

 _"But I already have a mommy. Sometimes she visits me when we go to the beach to play!" The girl tried to explain._

 _"That woman does not exist foolish girl. She is made up. I am going to be your mother now, and this is your sister. You will help me take care of her." The woman coldly spat out at the child._

 _"No! My mommy is real! She told me that some people just can't see her! You're a big meanie!" With that, the child ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face._

 _"Rose. Rose! Please come back sweetie!" The man called after the little girl, but she never came back._

* * *

 _I stared at the doorway the little girl had ran from. The rest of the room was faded. I wanted to hit the woman for what she said to the child, but I couldn't. You can't change the past. I remembered what happened that day like it was yesterday. I always told people that that woman was my birth mom. It's what my dad had wanted, so I lied to everyone. It's not like if I told them differently they would've believed me. Since the day Eleanor and my father got married, the only thing the town knew was them. No single father before that, no motherless child. Just Eleanor and Daniel Ardene and their two children. The town seemed to think I came after my parents were married, and my "sister" after that._

* * *

The scene changed. I was standing in the driveway hugging my dad.

* * *

 _"Please don't leave me with her again daddy! Please! She doesn't see the things I see. She doesn't help me with he nightmares! Please don't leave again." I begged my dad. I was eight now. My dad started leaving me more and more, and "mom" had basically stopped taking care of me._

 _Ever since I learned how to cook and I could walk myself to school, I could take care of myself as she would put it. I didn't really mind that stuff, it gave me something to do, but when I was seven, I started getting night terrors. She never helped me when I woke up, screaming in the middle of the night. I was brought back when my dad pulled away._

 _"I know honey, I know, but we need the money and this is the only way to get it. I'm so sorry. You're a strong girl. Stay strong, take care of your sister, and just leave you mother alone. Okay?" My dad crouched down and hugged me one more time._

 _"Ya. I can do that." I said through sniffles._

 _"I know you can. You are my strong girl. Your mother would be proud. I have to go know. I love you." He kissed the top of my forehead, and stood up to get in the car. Once he started up the engine, he backed out of the driveway and onto the road. He turned back one last time to smile and wave, and then he was gone. I sighed. I stood there until I heard a small voice from behind me._

 _"Rose? I'm hungry. Can you get me something to eat? Mommy is drinking from that bottle again." I looked at my sister. She was four now._

 _She may not have been my sister by blood, but I loved her as if she was. I gave her a sad smile._

 _"Of course. Let's go inside, then we have to get you ready for school." She gave me a big smile and_ _ran inside._

 _I looked at the road one last time, before following her inside._

 _I cooked breakfast and both of us got ready for school. Once we were ready, I walked her to pre-k and then walked to my school._

The dream faded to black, and I continued to stare out into the darkness. I was really scared. The day Ethan, Mack, and I ran from the monster that attacked our school, I left my sister there, and my father was out of town. She's ten now, but I still left her with that woman. Hopefully my dad is home now. The darkness once again consumed me, and the the last thing I thought about, was my step sister.

* * *

 **Hey. So. How did we do? We hope you enjoyed (as always) don't forget to review if you feel like we missed anything or you enjoyed it!:D** **Make sure to follow and favorite, and check out my friends account on Wattpad if that's easier. Don't forget to check out my other stories!:D Hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	5. Past (part 2)

**Hey guys!** **Thanks so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! Don't forget to review! Tell us anything! We would love to hear anything from feedback to how your day has been!:D**

 **Reviewers: Mta1, dizzydaisy37**

 **Followers: PercyJacksonDoes101**

 **Favoriters: PercyJacksonDoes101**

 **Thanks you guys! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Mack's POV

As soon as I gave into sleep, the dreams started to take over.

Ugh. Not this memory again...

I was seven years old, and starting second grade...

(flashback)

 _"Honey! Time for_ _breakfast!" It was my first day of school, and I was really excited._

 _"Coming!" I quickly walked down to the stairs, the smell of waffles making my mouth water. I sat down at the table were a plate had already been fixed. Two perfectly round, fluffy pancakes sat on my plate, drizzled with syrup. Yum._

 _"Good morning, sweetie! You ready for your first day of second grade?" I nodded, shoving food in my mouth._

 _"Yes! I can't wait to make new friends!" my mom smiled._

 _"I bet you're going to make a lot of friends. Now, what did I tell you if they look at you funny." I chewed, then swallowed before answering._

 _"Don't listen to them. They just judge, and judging is bad. If they judge, don't be friends." The I giggled and whispered, "unless they're teachers. Always be friends." my mom laughed, and I heard someone chuckle from behind. I turned around to see my step dad coming down the stairs. He was ready for work._

 _"Noah!" I smiled. He came up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek._

 _"Kenzie. What did I say about calling me by my first name?" He raised an eyebrow and gave me a stern look, but he was grinning._

 _"Whoops. Sorry. Good morning daddy!" Yes, I knew he wasn't my real dad, but he was close enough to one that I didn't mind calling him dad._

 _"Good morning to you to. I hope you have a good day at school! I gotta head out now. Bye! Love you two!" He ran over to give my mom a kiss, then waved at us before heading out the door._

* * *

 _We walked into the school, my mom walking beside me. We walked into the office, and went up to the lady at the front desk who was typing away on the computer._

 _"Excuse me? Miss?" my mom called to the lady. The lady looked at my mom, then smiled._

 _"Yes? May I help you?"_

 _"I'm here to drop off my daughter. We're new here." The lady looked down at me, and for a moment, I saw here smile waver, probably wondering what was wrong with me, before she looked back up at my mom. There was that pang in my chest. Another one had seen me like this, and they stared funny._

 _"Oh. Um. What's her name?" the lady asked._

 _"Mackenzie Lewis." the lady started to type on her computer._

 _"Mackenzie Lewis?"_

 _"Yes." the lady seemed to be scrolling through something on her computer._

 _"Hm. Oh! Here she is! She's in room 208 with Mrs. Virgo. I'll send a buddy to come take her and show her around." The lady picked up her phone._

 _My mom kneeled down to give me a hug._

 _"I love you Kenzie. Have a good first day okay? Don't listen to them. Okay? Maybe we can go get ice cream after school." She smiled at me. I smiled back._

 _"Okay mom. I love you too." She sighed, got up and walked to the door of the office. She waved one last time and left._

 _"Hi!" I turned around when I heard a voice. A girl with short, platinum blond hair and small glasses waved at me._

 _"I'm Rose Ardene! You?" I looked at my feet._

 _"I'm Mackenzie Lewis."_

 _"Cool name! Come on! I get to show you around!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the office._

 _Huh...she didn't even look at me funny..._

* * *

 _(6th grade)_

 _"Hey look! Thomas! It's Weird Eyes and Rose Garden!" I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Act cool. I felt that stupid pang in my chest. Great...the first day of school, and someone from my old one recognizes me..._

 _"Mack, don't listen. Keep walking." I smiled and turned to my BFF. We had first met in second grade when she showed me around. We had been best friends ever since. We did everything together. We hung out together, did after school sports together, went to the same middle school, had the same classes. Since she's my best friend, she is also currently the only one that knows about my disorder. The one that makes people stare at me funny. The one that makes people call me names like Weird Eyes._

 _I have a rare disorder called heterochromia iridium. It's where I have two different colored eyes. In my case, I have one brown eye and one green eye. Most people think it's really cool to have two different colored eyes, but it's just that the color combination of my eyes creeps people out, and makes me a perfect target for bullying at school._

 _"Hey! Weird Eyes! Remember me? We were in Mr. T's class together in third grade!?" Breathe. That stupid pang in my chest turned into a_ _lump in my throat. Don't listen. Keep your head up. Your locker is right there. Ignore them._

 _Rose and I walked up to our lockers. Yes! We were right next to each other!_

 _"Yes! First year in middle school, and we got lockers next to each other!" Rose high fives me. I smiled. Okay. I can do this. This day will get better._

* * *

 _(still 6th grade)_

 _I swung the door open, and threw my backpack on the floor before sprinting upstairs and slamming the door shut. I fell onto my bed, as the pang in my chest swelled, and a lump in my throat started to form. Why couldn't I be normal? Or if I wasn't normal, why couldn't I be something cool like a demigod? Then I wouldn't have these stupid problems. I heard my mom walking up the stairs._

 _"Honey? You okay?" my mom knocked on my door. I didn't answer._

 _"Kenzie? Can you tell me what's_ _wrong?" she opened the door. I turned my back on her and buried my face in my pillows._

 _"Kenzie? Can you talk to me? What's wrong?" I could feel the pillow damp from tears._

 _"I whff puhlyh mfhh huh." I_ _sniffled._

 _"What? Honey, look at me." I shook my head. No. She couldn't see me like this._

 _"Kenzie, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't help you. Look at me." I sat there for a moment, debating. I sighed. She's my mom. She can help me. I looked up. My mom stared for a second, then her eyes softened._

 _"Aww. Sweetie. Come on. Let's go get you an ice pack, and then you can tell me what happened._

* * *

" _Thanks." I said as she handed me an ice pack. I put it over my right eye. My green eye. My mom sat down beside me._

 _"Uh huh. What happened?" she asked, concerned._

 _"Well, it was after school, and I was waiting for Rose so we could walk home." I said, sniffling, "I saw Rose, so I started walking towards her when I bumped into this boy, Thomas, and he yelled at me. And Rose came up to tell him to knock it off, but he shoved her. And when I tried to stop him, he called me Weird Eyes and pushed me on the ground too." the tears were rolling down my cheeks. "Rose was able to get back up, and I told her to leave before he pushed her again, but when I tried to get up, he pushed me back down. I tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't, so I kicked him in the shin to try and get away, but he got the strap of my backpack, and he pulled me to him and punched me in the eye." I was crying hysterically now. My mom wrapped me in a hug._

 _"I didn't even make sure Rose had gone home! I ran all the way to the house! I'm a terrible friend! Why can't I just be normal! Everyone's always making fun of my eyes!" my mom tried to comfort me._

 _"Honey, your eyes are beautiful. If they're making fun of them, they're either jealous, or they're plain stupid. You're not a terrible friend, you told her to leave you so you could deal with the bully. Why didn't you call for a teacher?" my tears were slowly stopping. I sniffled._

 _"I couldn't. We were on the other side of the building, and I was to panicked to really say anything." I_ _wiped away the remaining tears._

 _"Aw. Sweetie, I'm sorry. Do you want to call the school and tell them about it?" I shook my head._

 _"No. I don't want to make this a bigger deal. It's okay. As long as Thomas doesn't bully anybody else, I'm okay with letting it go." my mom got up._

 _"Okay...you know what? You've had a tough day. I think this calls for ice cream. For dinner." she smiled. My eyes widened and I smiled back._

 _"Really?!" she nodded. I threw my arms around her neck._

 _"Thank you! Thank you!" she laughed._

* * *

(7th grade)

 _"I'm here! I'm here!" Rose came sprinting across the football field and waving her phone around, "I got your text! What did you want?" she was panting and out of breath. She stood up straight and scrunched up her eyebrows when she saw what was on my face._

 _"Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's not even sunny out." I was grinning like crazy._

 _"Because!" I was so excited._

 _"Because_ _why?" she was getting curious._

 _"Because of this!" I whipped my glasses off, and smiled._

 _"Gahhhh! Oh. My. Gosh." Rose's eyes widened, "Is that? Are you? Oh my gods! Your eyes!" I grinned and nodded._

 _"My mom finally let me get brown eye contacts!" I smiled. Rose grinned. We jumped up and down._

 _"Oh my gosh! They look so awesome! Why didn't you get green ones? You would've literally looked like Percy's younger sister. Except maybe your hair. I still don't understand why you lightened it."  
_

 _"Well, I actually tried looking for green, but apparently my shade of green is really hard to match. So, I told my mom that brown contacts were fine. I can't believe she finally let me get them!" I smiled. We started heading back towards the school._

 _"I wonder if anyone will notice."_

 _"Yeah! Do you think I look different?"_

 _"A little bit."_

 _"Wait until our friends see!" I felt more confident now that the kids couldn't make fun of my word eyes._

* * *

Okay. So I wasn't expecting happy memories...I wonder why I haven't had nightmares...I was sucked back into another dream...

* * *

"MACKENZIE! Where are you! You need to get back in the house! Now! KENZIE!" I could hear my mom, shouting over the pouring rain and loud, booming thunder. I kept walking. I started to pick up the pace when I heard her voice getting louder, and sprinted when the pier was in sight. I ran to the edge, hoping to get a glimpse of some kind of boat, or something.

The pouring rain and dark sky didn't help, and I had to squint to keep the wind and rain from stinging my eyes. I looked out over the ocean, hoping. _Where was he? He said he'd be here! Why isn't he here!_ I stomped my foot and crossed my arms. He said he would be here! I put my hand in my jacket pocket, and fished around a bit until I came across the smooth, shiny object. I pulled it out and turned it over. I tried to read the engraving on the hollowed part of the shell. It was so dark, and the rain was coming down harder by the second. The waves were violently crashing around the rocks. I squinted and read the message again:

 _Meet me on the pier. I'll be waiting. Love, Daddy_

I had been so concentrated on reading the writing, that I hadn't noticed the waves swelling around the pier. Until it was too late.

"MACKENZE LEWIS! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" I turned to see my mom stopping on the other side of the pier. She was out of breath and still wearing her robe over her pjs. A few yards running behind her was my step dad, Noah, also in his pjs.

"Mommy! Daddy says he be here! Loo-!"

"NO!" my mom let out a blood-curling scream as a wave surged over me and dragged me over the pier and into the murky waters below.

Instinct started to kick in, and I closed my eyes, held my breath, and tried to paddle to what I hope was up.

I kicked my legs, and tried to paddle upwards, but I was getting nowhere. I was suspended in the swirling water and my lungs were too small to hold much oxygen. They started to scream for air when all of a sudden, I heard it. I heard a voice.

 _Open your eyes child._

For some reason, I did what I was told, and was surprised that the salty water did not sting my eyes. I could feel my lungs screaming for air, and I was starting to see black spots.

 _Breathe._

When you're a six year old hearing magic voices in the water telling you to breathe, and you're about to black out, there's no doubt about it that your going to think your a mermaid or something because you just found out you can see clearly underwater, and naturally you're probably going to do what the voices tell you to do, so thats what I did. I inhaled and...nothing. I was breathing normally! Suddenly, the outline of a face formed in the water. A man.

 _Hello Mackenzie. Do you know who I am?_

The man smiled. I nodded. I had a feeling that I knew.

"Ya! You're my daddy!" The man chuckled.

 _Happy birthday baby. I'm sorry I cannot visit often. You have to understand that it's dangerous if I do...okay?_

I nodded.

 _Well, it's your birthday and I didn_ _'t come to just say hello! I brought you a present!_

The watery outline of a hand appeared. I grinned. The hand opened, and in its palm was the most beautiful pearl necklace. The necklace was a plain, brown leather cord. It wasn't surrounded by dozens of pearls, but three. Two smaller pearls on either side of a larger one. In the center pearl, a small trident was engraved. I gasped and clapped my hands.

"Thank you daddy! Its really pretty!"

Another hand formed, picked up the necklace, and clasped it around my neck. The man smiled.

 _I'm glad you like it. Now, you have to return to the surface before your mother worries too much. Make sure you wear the necklace. When the time comes, it will help you. Remember, I love you. Happy birthday sweetheart. Tell your mother I said hello._

With that, the man dissolved and I was left with he swirling waters around me. Then...

the world went dark.

Apparently, what happened was all a dream. I had hallucinated. My mother had found me on the shore a couple of minutes later, without a necklace, so that part was fake too. When I had asked about the face in the water, my mother told me that my older brother (step) had better stop reading me those Greek mythology books. She was very disappointed in me, and had no clue as to why I would run out in the middle of the night during a storm. I tried to tell her about the shell, but when I had reached in my pocket, nothing was there. After that night, I was not allowed anywhere near water, and my family moved to another state. I believed my mom when she had told me I had hallucinated, and continued to believe her until this day. Well, until a couple of days ago when Ethan told me I was actually a demigod.

The dream changed once more, and this time, I was in a room much like one in the hospital. I was lying on a bed. There were five other people in the room I only recognized Ethan and Rose, but there were two boys and one girl there as well. Rose was in tears, and they all had grim expressions. One of the boys seemed to be comforting Rose. Ethan looked up, and made his way over to my bed. He started shaking my shoulders and repeating my name. He started to shake me harder, harder. I tried to yell at him to stop, but I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. He was shaking my shoulders so hard, my head started to hurt.

Mack...Mack! MACK!

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed!:D make sure to review and tell us if you liked it or if we happen to miss something! Dont for get to follow, favorite, and make sure to check out my other stories! Look on my profile if you want to view the story on Wattpad. Hope to see you next chapter!:D**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	6. NOT ON HIATUS

**HIIIIIIIII. SO. IF YOUR READING THIS AFTER THE NXT CHAPTER HAS ALREADY BEEN UPLOADED...JUST SKIP IT. SERIOUSLY... THIS IS NOTHING. VERY UNIMPORTANT...IGNORE! IGNORE! IGNORE!...M'KAY...BYEEEEEEEEEEEE! ^.^**

Hey guys! I'm sorry! You were probably waiting for an update...:(I'm such a disappointment. Sadly, this isn't an update, but I wanted to let you guys know that I only have a week and a half left of school. Yay! So I will have much more time to go over _all_ my stories, and update. I'm trying my hardest, but we have exams next week, and I really am trying to just concentrate on that. I home you guys understand, and I will be updating as soon as I can after next week! Thank you guys so much for supporting me and my stories, and I completely understand if you want to stop following or reading this story. Again, I'm so sorry!:( Just one more week, then I'll be free!:) I love ya'll so much! See you soon!:)

~0fictionluver0~


	7. The Incident

**Hey guys! Wow! It's been a long time!:D I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading! I've just been very busy, and exams have just finished, so yay! No more school!:D I will definitely be uploading chapters more now that I am done with school.:) Don't forget to leave a comment about the story, or even you just want to talk about your day!:D**

 **Followers: Gummienummie and BlaizethelifterSilva2017**

 **Favoriters: Gummienummie, cutespandu**

 **Reviewers: PercyJacksonDoes101, dizzydasiy37, and Gummienummie**

 **I have a quick question, do you guys think I should reply to your comments in the authors note, or would you rather I reply by PM?**

 **OH AND SOMETGING I NEED TO SAY...BESIDES THE FACT THAT I APPARENTLY CANT TYPE AT ALL, I GOT A WATTPAD ACCOUNT. IF ITS EASIER FOR YOU TO READ ON THERE, GO AHEAD. MY BAME IS THE SAME. ALSO MY FRIEND THAT IM WRITING THIS WITH IS UNDER MY FOLLOWING LIST. SO YEAH. OKAY BAK TO THE THING.**

 **Now, on with da story!:D**

* * *

Ethan's POV

I walked over to the tree Mack was lying under. As I got closer, I noticed that she was mumbling in her sleep, her face, full of worry. I kneeled down, and attempted to poke her, but she wouldn't budge. I whispered her name. Nothing. I shook her slightly. Nothing. I just sighed. I started to shake her, while calling her name.

"Mack." she turned little. I shook a little harder.

"Maaaack." she did the same thing. I shook her harder.

"Mack!" her face scrunched up. I sighed, and shook her as hard as I could.

"MACK!" her eyes flew open, and in a matter of seconds, I somehow ended up on the ground with one of Mack's hands around my neck, and her other hand, which was now somehow holding a really sharp stick, inches from my nose.

When she realized who it was, her whole body relaxed and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh my gods, Ethan! Don't scare me like that!" she quickly jumped up, and held out her hand for me. I grabbed it, and she pulled me up.

"Well in my defense, you refused to wake up." I grumbled, brushing off the dirt from my hair. I tried to control my breathing a bit. She sighed.

"Sorry...I've just been so paranoid lately." she grumbled.

"It's okay... quick question though, how did you get me in that death grip so quickly a second ago?" she looked confused, then shrugged.

"Huh. I dunno...maybe it was instinct?" I nodded.

"Maybe. Hey, um, we got the camp set up. That's what I came out to tell you. We should get inside before it gets to dark." she nodded, and we walked back to the cave in silence.

* * *

Before we entered the cave, she grabbed my arm.

"Hey, Ethan."

"Yeah."

"I've been thinking. When I was taking that nap, I revisited some of my old memories. I'm pretty sure I know who my dad is." I lifted an eyebrow. I was slightly shocked. Most gods and goddesses don't flat out tell their children who they are. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, it's really obvious. Anyways, that's not what I wanted to say. In one of my dreams, I saw a necklace. I think it's really important cuz my dad said something about it being a help when the time comes. Do you know if by any chance you've seen a leather cord necklace with three pearls on it?" I racked my brain for any memory of her necklace, but none surfaced.

"No. Sorry." she smiled.

"It's okay. It'll probably show up somewhere anyways." I nodded, and started toward the entrance of the cave.

"Wait!" she stopped me once more.

"Yeah?" She ducked her head into the cave to make sure Rose was still sleeping, and then spoke.

"One more thing. Um, I need you to promise me that what ever happens, you will protect Rose, kay? She can be very stubborn and determined at times, and she always is trying to save everyone. There's a right time to be brave and heroic, and there's also a wrong time. I need you to promise me that what ever happens, you protect Rose. Even if it means hurting her. She's strong. She can over come it. I'd rather her be hurting and alive, than..." she didn't finish her sentence. We just stayed silent. I put my hand on her shoulder, then smiled.

"You have my word. I'll keep her -and you- safe. At all cost. I am your protector after all." she smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Ethan. That means a lot." she turned to go back inside, but at the last minute stopped, and turned back around.

"Oh. And one more thing? Can you _please_ not tell Rose about this conversation?" I nodded.

"No problem." She smiled, then went into the cave.

I stood outside for a couple of minutes, just thinking. It was getting dark, and the sounds of the forrest were calming. I sighed, and breathed in the fresh air. After standing there for a few minutes, I decided to head back inside. Rose and Mack had already fallen asleep, so I tried to be quiet as I made my way to my sleeping bag. As I crawled in, and pulled the bag up, I thought about the day that started it all.

* * *

The dream started out calm and quiet. It was the memories of the first few months when I met Rose and Mack. Us going to the beach, going to dinners after school, hanging out at Mack's house. But Rose wouldn't let me into her house. I never knew why, and never had the courage to ask.

Anyways, everything was quiet. No monsters, no injuries, no fear, nothing dangerous in the slightest. I was actually happy because the last few nights I could only think about when Rose got hurt and how all this started in the first place.

I must have jinxed myself, because when the next dream appeared, it was exactly what I hadn't wanted to see.

It was a Friday night around 11:30. We had had the day off from school because of a national holiday or something, so me, Rose, and Mack went to the mall. Rose had flipped out because the owl necklace her mom had given her had disappeared, and it was one of the only things she had that was her mother's.

Me, her, and Mack had checked everywhere: her house...well she and Mack checked her house. They wouldn't let me in; I checked the beach behind her house; we went to Mack's house; and a few other places we liked to hang out. Rose seemed to be freaking out more and more after each attempt to find it proved to be futile.

We finally decided that she left it at school, as it was the only place we hadn't looked. Rose was continuing to panic, and Mack couldn't seem to be able to calm her down. So, we did the only thing that seemed reasonable at the time.

We decided we were going to sneak into the school.

Now you're probably thinking. Ethan. That's literally the worst idea ever. Why not just wait to get it Monday? Good question. I did say that it seemed the most reasonable thing to do...at the time. And it _did_ seem like a pretty legit idea. I mean if you had seen the way she was freaking out, and the fact that her best friend was unable to calm her down, it seemed like a pretty good idea. I knew we could pull it off. Rose was smart. She was a child of Athena.

I had basically already figured that out. Plus the fact that she _looked_ like one, well, it was a dead give away. But there was something strange about her. I couldn't figure it our though.

Mack agreed with me, because she hated seeing Rose in such a panic. So, the planning started.

Thinking back on it. If we had been able to calm her down, and I had never suggested sneaking into the school, none of this would have happened, and Rose currently wouldn't be dying of the wound she sustained that night.

So anyway, it was rainy, and stormy...how perfect can this weather be, and after we got in, we checked her locker and most of the classrooms. The only place we hadn't checked was the locker rooms, so Mack and Rose went into the locker rooms to check her locker while I stood outside on guard duty.

It had been about 5 minutes before I heard a loud thud. Almost as if something had hit the lockers. What were the girls pulling out of Rose's locker!? It was silent for minute before I heard another thud. This time, a growl followed. My eyes widened. Please be a stray dog. Please be a stray dog. Now you're probably wondering why I hadn't gone to check on them the moment I heard the thud, and well...it was a girl's locker room, and...I was a guy...so...I know, I know, they could be endanger and I'm being stupid.

"Hellhound!" I heard Mack call out. More thuds and crashes followed. It seemed the girls were running around the locker room. This time, I decided I should go. If they knew it was a hellhound, well. Yeah.

When I entered the room, I was in for a complete shock. What I was expecting to see was two girls, cowering in fear in a corner as a hellhound pounced on them, ripping them to shreds...sorry for that disgusting scene...anyways, what I hadn't expected was for the two to be working like...like...have any of you seen the new Captain America movie? Or at least seen the trailer? You know the part when Bucky and Captain are fighting with Iron Man, and they're moving together, and it's almost like they're attached? They worked like a well oiled machine...I think that's the analogy... well that's what it was like watching the two. Of course they didn't have superhero costumes and their weapons happened to be clothes and shoes, but it was still pretty cool.

Rose was throwing shoes and other items at the beast with very accurate precision and power...lots and lots of power, and Mack was throwing kicks and punches that were in and out so fast, it seemed like a blur. Mack looked up, and saw me standing there in shock.

"Oh hey! Ethan! So glad you could join us! You know, it be really cool if you could I don't know...HELP US! We cAN't eXacTLY Kill this thing WiTHOut a PropEr WEAPON!" That snapped me out of my thoughts, and I swung the backpack that I had forgotten I was holding, around. I started fumbling with the zippers, and then I heard a crash.

"Mack!" I looked up to see Mack slumped against the lockers. She had a gash in her arm. The hellhound must've pushed her into the lockers when she was distracted trying to get my attention. Stupid me! I rushed to the side after swinging the backpack over my shoulders once again.

"Ethan! Get her out of here! I can distract this _dog_ for a second. Get her out of the way, and find the weapon!"

"No I can't just leave you here! I'm supposed to protect you!" I looked up, and was overwhelmed with the amount of determination and authority showing in her eyes.

"Ethan. Mack is hurt! Get her away from danger, and then help me. I can try and trap the hellhound, to buy you a minute or so, but you gotta move Mack!" I sighed, knowing Rose wouldn't budge.

"Fine. Give me a couple of seconds to help her up." she nodded and started slowly backing up, so the hellhound was drawn away from me and Mack. I quickly helped Mack up and half carried, half dragged her to the opposite wall away from the fight.

"Stay here Mack." I reached into the backpack and pulled out a granola bar and some ambrosia and nectar. I tossed it beside her. Her eyes seemed to grow when she saw the mystical food.

"But I want to help." She winced. Her head must've been hurting like crazy.

"Just stay here. We can handle it. Put a drop of nectar in your cut, and eat the granola bar before consuming the ambrosia." she looked like she wanted to protest, but her head was saying otherwise. She slumped against the wall once more.

"Fine." she grumbled. I nodded and made my way around the wall. I slung the backpack around, and struggled getting the knife out from the bottom.

Rose seemed to have been attempting to lure the beast into the showers. She kept throwing random clothes and shoes, and dodged or jumped out of the way when the hellhound had gotten close enough in reach of her. I continued rummaging around the backpack. She started letting the hellhound get closer to her, and as right as it seemed to pounce, she rolled out of the way. The hellhound was effectively trapped in the shower room...well only for a minute or so at the most. She rushed over and pushed a bench in front of the door. The hellhound seemed confused, and it sounded like it was running in circles, hoping for an exit.

"Ethan! Do you have the weapon?" I continued searching.

"No! I can't fin-" I was cut off by the growl of the hellhound. It passed straight _through_ the door. _Oh_ yeah. I totally forgot about that. The hellhound can freaking _shadow travel._

"Ethan. _Hurry. Up."_ I blinked couple of times, and then went back to searching around in my backpack.

"Sorry! Sorry! Um-"

"ETHAN!" I looked up just in time to see the hellhound pouncing at me. I quickly ducked and covered my face, bracing myself for the impact.

But it never came.

Rose had somehow crossed the room, and tackled the hellhound in less than a couple of seconds. She was now struggling to keep the hellhound occupied, while trying to stay alive. I was grateful for the few seconds she gave me, because I finally found the dagger.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Mack ran back into the room. She looked a little bit better than before. I turned back to see Rose just in time before the hellhound made a move. Rose let out a scream as the hellhound it into her leg. I froze. What was I supposed to do again?

Everything around me kinda blurred. Time seemed to slow. Rose was now trying to shake off the dog, and Mack stood behind me shouting. But there was no sound. It was as if the scene had been muted. What was I supposed to do again? Rose was able to throw off the dog with the strength she still had. What was I supposed to do again? The beast skidded, and hit a locker kind of dazed. What was it? I know it was important.

"Ethan! Weapon! NOW!" Rose shouted. I was pulled out of my trance. I blinked twice before I pulled my arm back to throw the knife (still in the scabbard mind you). But I never did. The hellhound attacked from the side, knocking me over, and causing the blade to skid. Thank the gods it slid towards Mack, as she picked it up.

The hellhound snapped and snarled at me, as I rolled from side to side, trying to avoid getting bitten in half. I barely moved in time as its razor sharp teeth grazed the tiled floor.

"Hey you! Yeah you beastie! Eat a piece of this!" Rose started throwing shoes once more, and this time at a rapid fire. The beast was so preoccupied with the shoes, that I was able to roll away, and jump back up next to Mack. What? how is she standing? How is she not doubled over in pain? I was breathing hard as I frantically tried to come up with a way to wound the beast enough to turn it to dust.

"Um. Okay! Rose and you distract it! If I can't get a good shot, I'll pass it to you! If you can't, Rose! Got it?" she nodded, and tossed the knife at me. I tried to run behind it as Mack ran to the opposite side of Rose. I still couldn't believe she was standing! The hellhound had bit her and she was still going! This girl has some serious determination.

Mack seemed to be trying to distract the hellhound more to try and give Rose a break.

"Hey you! Why don't you go back to the Underworld where you belong!" that made me stop for a second. Wait. Why _had_ the hellhound come after us? Wasn't it under the orders of Hades? What did Hades have against us? Or was it Rose and Mack?

"Ethan! Look out!" I must've looked so distracted that the hellhound saw, and took advantage of that.

Time seemed to slow as I was attacked for the second time today.

As if in slow motion, I threw the knife at Mack. The knife was spinning, and spinning, and spinning, and... Mack caught it! The hellhound leapt into the air, mouth open, as Mack on sheathed the knife. She ran behind the beast, and brought the knife down on it's neck as I attempted to roll away.

Golden dust went everywhere the minute the knife sank in. Everything in the room went still, and the only thing you could hear was the breathing of us three. It was so quiet you could hear a penny drop. The three of us stood there trying to process everything that just happened.

"Rose!" Mack and I rushed over to her. She had sat against a locker, trying to stop the blood.

"Ethan, can you get the nectar and ambrosia? It's not going to completely cure the wound, but it may help a bit. At least until we can get some proper help." Mack said as she tried to help Rose. I nodded.

"Sure. Lemme get the stuff, and then I'll have to call my dad and tell them I have you guys." They both nodded. Minutes later when I had retrieved the food, cleaned up the backpack, and called my father who immediately told me to head back to Camp, I returned back to the two girls who seemed to have gotten Rose's leg to stop bleeding.

"Hey. Ethan? Can we ask you a question?"

"Yeah?" Mack and Rose looked at each other, then at me.

"Are we _actually_ demigods?" I looked at them for a moment before nodding.

* * *

The next thing I remember, I was treating Rose's leg the best I could, and telling her and Mack I had to take them somewhere safe. They both seemed to understand what I was saying. Me and Mack supported Rose as much as we could, and tried to get as far away from town as possible. We each took turns resting and watching out for anything that wanted to eat us, and then kept moving. The dream ended.

If I had just moved, I probably could've killed the hellhound before it got to Rose, but... I didn't and I won't _ever_ forget that.

Looking back, there are a ton of thinks I could've done differently that maybe would've prevented Rose from getting hurt. But there is nothing I could do about that now. All I can do now is pray to the gods that she lives.

With that thought, I slowly opened my eyes.

* * *

It looked about 7:00 a.m. Dad, Annabeth, and Percy were all awake, but Mack was still asleep. I sat up and looked at the cave where Rose was.

My dad was the first to notice I was up and walked over to me. He handed me a bottle of water and an apple.

"We'll be leaving in a couple of hours. Your friend should be waking up soon. You should be there when she wakes up, so she can see a familiar face. We'll wake up the other one in an hour if she isn't already awake." I nodded my head.

"Thanks dad." He smiled and went back to whatever he was doing before.

I walked over to the cave entrance and sat down next to Rose's sleeping form. She had more color on her face than she had last night. That was a good sign.

As I looked at her leg, I couldn't help but feel guilty. I should've protected her. I had one job, and I failed.

"I'm sorry you got hurt. I should've reacted sooner." I said to her, looking at the ground, not expecting a response.

"You shouldn't blame yourself too much. You know that?" I heard a quiet voice say. I looked at Rose's face. Her eyes were open and looking at me with a smile on her face.

"If I hadn't intervened, you and Mack would've gotten hurt. The way I see it, one person got hurt rather than two, and possibly all three." She looked at me with a serious expression.

"You know I don't blame you for anything that happened, right? And neither does Mack." I looked at her with a shocked expression.

"You don't?" I questioned her.

"Not in the slightest, so stop blaming yourself." With that, I smiled.

I still blamed myself, but hearing that she didn't blame me whatsoever, lifted a weight of my shoulders.

"Mack has been worried sick about you, you know?" I said.

"How long have I been out?" she asked me with a scared look on her face.

"Only about half a day or so. Not that long." she seemed to relaxed and sighed.

"Good. I thought you were going to say something like days!" I laughed at that.

We talked for awhile, and I couldn't help but feel that everything was going to be okay. Once we got to Camp, all would be calm.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's been such a long time! School is finally out, so I have more time. I've been trying to get all my stories done, so sorry it took a while to upload this one! Thanks to all you guys that reviewed, favorited, and followed! Also, big thank you to my friend that I'm writing this with! She is on Wattpad, and her name is SZGaming. Look her up! She's awesome! I can't wait to see you guys in the next chapter, and review on what you think!:D**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	8. New life

**Hey guys! So I know it's been awhile, but my friend and I were not able to get together until now to discuss this. So I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks to these people:**

 **Reviewers: Morgorath02**

 **Followers: Fratzy**

 **Favorites: StrangePepermint**

 **Alright. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

After waking up, and talking to Ethan for awhile, I heard a voice I didn't recognize.

"Oh good. You're awake. Everyone was starting to get worried." I had never seen this person..er...saytr. He looked like an older version of Ethan.

"Yeah. Um...sorry for asking, but who...?" I raised an eyebrow, and turned to Ethan. Who immediately responded.

"Oh yeah! I guess I should introduce you two. Um, well, Rose, this is my dad, and dad, this is Rose. He patched you up." Ethan concluded with a smile on his face.

Okay. I guess that makes sense. It _was_ his dad who told Ethan to take us to the cave.

I glanced around, because I hadn't really gotten a clear picture of my surroundings up until now.

I was in a cave, and Mack was asleep on the other side. The remnants of a fire sat outside the opening of the cave, and the forest seemed to go on for miles.

The woman with blond hair that I saw before I passed out was also standing outside, next to a man with dark, raven hair.

Everything already looked to be packed, which probably meant we would be leaving at any moment. I turned back to Ethan's dad.

"Well, thanks for patching me up Mr...?"

"Underwood." he replied with a smile. _What._

It took me a minute to process what he said. A look of pure shock crossed my face, while both saytrs laughed.

"Y-you mean...Your..." I said, trying to get the words out. I turned to Ethan, and slapped him on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Ethan! Why didn't you say anything!" He just shrugged.

"Well it's not like I could've been, 'oh hey guys. You know how you always say you wish you were demigods? Well you possibly are. Oh yeah. And I'm the son of your favorite book character's best friend of all time. Nice talking to you guys too.'" Okay. He made a fair point.

"Well you could've told us when we found out." he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry it never came up because we were always on the run, and trying to stay alive." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Okay. I get it. Anyways, thanks Mr. Underwood for healing my leg." I said, giving him a genuine smile. He smiled back.

"It's really not a problem at all." he looked at his watch, "Well, we should probably get going within the hour, but if you need more time, we can wait a bit. Just let me know. Ethan, you should probably go wake up your other friend." with that, he walked away, leaving me to question Ethan.

"So. You know Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." he nodded, silently. We stayed like that for a few seconds.

"Well this isn't weird at all." he shook his head.

"If you're still thinking about the fact that I didn't tell yo-"

"No. No. Of _course_ I'm not. My two biggest idols of all time are over there, and my friend is basically related to them. It doesn't bother me one _bit_ that you didn't happen to mention _anything_ about it. At all." I said over dramatically. Ethan just snorted and rolled his eyes. I smiled.

My gaze traveled down to my leg. A thought crosses my mind.

"Hey, Ethan. How long do you think we've been gone?" I look at him. He seems to be thinking about it.

"Um. I really don't know. I was kinda focused on getting you here. But when we get to camp, I'll ask. Why?" I shrugged. My thoughts wander towards my sister, Camille, or Millie, as I call her.

"I'm just worried about my family, and stuff. It's just..." my voice trails off. I never really told him how my life was at home. I always tried to keep him out, partially because I didn't want to worry him, but also for my family's sake. I mean, it's not your average loving home.

My sister is still young, and she can't take care of herself. She wouldn't know how to deal with...the she devil herself.

I hated that woman.

She was the woman who waltzed into my life, and ruined everything.

Maybe my dad was home, and would stay home to watch Mille.

Or maybe, just maybe, by some unlikely miracle, _she_ would realize her wrongs, and be responsible and sober enough to take care of Millie.

What am I kidding.

There was no way that would ever happen.

A movement from the other side of the cave stirred me out of my thoughts. It was Mack.

"What time is it." She said, groggily, stretching her arms.

Me and Ethan glance at each other. He looked at me, then smiled and mouthed, 'brace yourself'. I gave him a confused look, and was about to ask why, but my breath was knocked out of me, as Mack hugged me.

"Oh my gods! Rose! I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried! Don't ever do something like that again. You hear me?" she let me go, and I laughed.

"Yeah. Trust me when I say I'll do my best." she just laughed and shook her head.

We didn't have enough time to talk, because _the_ Percy Jackson came in.

"Good. You're all awake. We have to get going if we want to get you guys properly situated at camp. It's not that far away, but it may take us a little bit of time to get you situated, Rose. That _is_ your name, right? " Did Percy Jackson just call my name? I nodded vigorously.

"Okay, good. So anyways, Annabeth, being smart and all, thought of a way to help get you to camp without walking. Once you guys are ready, we'll be outside, waiting." Me and Mack thanked him, and he nodded before slipping out of the cave to go talk to the other adults. Ethan turned to us.

"I'm going to go help my dad. Do you guys need any help, or anything?" Mack looked at me, before shaking her head.

"Nah. I think we're good, Ethan. Thanks though." He nodded before walking out.

Mack sat down next to me. She sighed.

"Well."

"So." we said at the same time. We turned to each other, before laughing.

"Wow." I finally said. She nodded, smiling.

"Wow." we sat in silence for a minute, before she spoke.

"Here, let me help you up. We should probably start going." I nodded.

I leaned on her, as I swung my legs around, and onto the floor. I looked at my leg for the first time. It was in a bandage, but it looked fine. Mack must've noticed me looking, and nodded.

"That my friend, is the magic of ambrosia." I laughed.

"I can't believe it's actually real!" she nodded, excitedly.

"I know! I was so excited when I got hurt, and Ethan had to give me some... and that sounded cooler in my head." she said, with a confused look on her face. I burst out laughing. She rolled here eyes at me.

"We should probably go."

"Yeah." She gave me a pair of crutches, and I grabbed the backpack that was next to me.

She waited for a second as I got used to walking with the crutches, and then we went to the entrance of the cave.

Before stepping out, we both stopped, and took in the view.

The cave was settled on top of a small hill. You could see a good ways in all directions.

To the left of the cave was a cliff that continued down into what looked like a river, or lake. A mile or so from the river/lake, you could barely make out a plume of smoke, rising over the trees.

I thought I saw a glimpse of an orange flag, and a tall tree with some thing shiny hanging from one of its branches.

Wait. That means...

"Is that...?"

"Camp Half-Blood?" Mack finished. I turned to her, and lightly shoved her.

"Hey! That was my line!" she laughed.

"Ah. But great minds think alike. Seriously though. Is that _actually_ Camp Half-Blood?" I nodded.

"Wow. I can't believe this is happening. We're actually living our dreams. Can you believe this? Mack, our dreams are actually becoming a reality." Mack nodded as she seemed to take it all in.

"This really is crazy. Wow." the more she thought about it, the more excited she got.

You know when you're going through a haunted house with your friend, and then something jumps out and scares you, so you and you're friend cling to each other for dear life, and scream at the top of your lungs. That's how we were.

Both metaphorically and physically.

Mack was clinging onto my arm, freaking out (in a good way), and I was *ehem* _fangirling_ not so silently.

We were interrupted by a voice coming from down the hill. We both looked down to see the group, as well as a new addition. Me and Mack looked at each other once again.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"It can't be."

"Oh. But it is!"

"Mrs-"

"MRS. O'LEARY? HA! I beat you this time!" Mack just smirked, and looked down.

"Oh my gods. It's actually her! Rose, I bet they're gunna let you ride on her back! That's so cool!" Oh wow. That is cool.

"Whoa." I smiled. Mack nodded.

"We better get down there." I nodded.

"You ready?" she looked at me, and squeezed my arm.

There was no turning back now.

"Ready."

Then we stepped into our new life.

* * *

 **Hiiii! Hope that was okay! Me and my friend are truly sorry, but we have been super busy. We hope to get into an updating schedule that works for the both of us, and you! Hope to see you in the next chappie! Don't forget to check out Szgaming2 for the Wattpad edition!:D**

 **Also, don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and check out my other stories!**

 **BTW my friend has a new story out called Rosella. It's pretty great, and I'd recommend you guys go check it out while you're over there for the Wattpad edition of this!**

 **Luv y'all! 3333**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	9. Hey guys

**As kind of a present for this holiday, I've been trying to update most of my stories once between now and New Years, so if you've got the time, I hope you can check out my other stories as well! Also, since I am trying to update all of my stories, they may be really short and unedited, and REALLY bad because some of the stories are kind of going nowhere, and I'm just trying to give you guys filler chapters. So yeah, if you're looking for updates, they'll be arriving shortly. I'm really sorry for the wait, and some of them have important A/Ns at the end, so make sure to read those! Again, sorry for the wait, and happy holidays, guys! Love you all!:)**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	10. Parenting 101

**Hey guys! My friend and I wanted to say thank you for the support! We hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

 **ENJOY!:)**

* * *

 **Thanks to HALF-BLOODED101 and HeroesOfOlympus for following**

 **HeroesOfOlympusRules and HALF-BLOODED101 for favoriting**

 **and all of you who took the time to read and write a review!:)**

* * *

 **Mack's POV**

"Is that everything?" Percy called to me as he pulled the backpack onto his shoulders.

Rose was adjusting the make-shift saddle they had put on Mrs. O'Leary to ensure she didn't fall off.

I nodded at Percy.

"Okay then. Let's go!" Annabeth said, as she started walking down a path to the right of the cliff.

* * *

Me and Rose had been walking/riding for twenty minutes before I spoke up.

"Who do you think you're parent is?" she smiled.

"Easy. Athena." I chuckled and nodded.

"Of course!" she looked at me, and pretended to be thinking really hard.

"Lemme guess. Poseidon." she pointed at me. I looked up ahead to where Percy and Annabeth were chatting. I sighed.

"Oh. I hope. That would be so cool! I'd be Percy's sibling!" I did a weird little dance. Rose just smirked.

"Technically half sibling, and besides, it's like a perfect match. Same dark hair, same eye color, your love for water, and oh of course, you probably have the same brain capacity."

"Hey!" Rose burst out laughing as I glared at her. It was no use though, because she could tell I was trying to hold back a laugh.

"What? It's true!" She said through laughs. I just grumbled and crossed my arms as I continued to walk.

We walked for what felt like hours before we came to a stop at the foot of a hill.

To the left, there was a huge pine tree, more distinctive that all the others. On one of the branches, the golden fleece hung, and under the pine tree was none other than Peleus, the guardian dragon.

This was Half Blood Hill.

And on the other side, Camp Half Blood lay.

We all stopped, and me and Rose stared, mesmerized.

"Wow." I breathed out.

"Uh huh." Rose replied, equally in awe.

Annabeth cleared her throat, and started to walk up the hill. A few campers stared down at us in greeting.

"Rose, Mack, welcome to Camp Half Blood." she said, as we were surrounded by the campers.

I couldn't help but stop, amazed at the view and scene below me.

Camp Half Blood was ever more amazing than I imagined.

Ethan must've noticed my expression, and chuckled.

"Pretty cool, huh." I turned to him and smirked.

"Cool? Nah. This is frickin amazing!"

I could make out every single cabin, the volleyball courts, the BIG house, training arena, what I assume was the dinning hall, amphitheater, and the breeze from the lake made me feel right at home.

I inhaled, the salty air, enveloping me in comfort.

I probably looked ridiculous.

"Mack, you good?" Rose laughed. I turned, nodding.

"Oh yeah, better than good."

* * *

"And these, obviously, are the volleyball courts." Percy said, pointing to the left. Everywhere we went, the campers would stop what they were doing, and stare. I'd like to believe it was because of me and Rose, but the more logical side kept going back to the fact that the legends, Percy and Annabeth were showing us in.

"And this, is the famous Big House." Percy finished, spreading out his arms to the enormous cabin in front of us.

I turned to Rose and sent her a sign to let her know that I was _definitely_ fangirling inside.

She was doing the same.

"Oh my gods. This is amazing. It's even bigger than I imagined." Rose laughed, shifting on the crutches.

And then the sound of hooves on wood brought me back to reality.

 _Is it really...?_

"Good afternoon, girls." I couldn't stop grinning.

 _The_ Chiron stood before me.

I looked over at Rose, as Rose looked over at me, and we were both awe struck.

"U-um. Hello." I stuttered. Chiron chuckled.

"I see you recognize me, from the myths and Perseus' books I presume?" Me and Rose went into a head shaking frenzy.

"It really is an honor to meet you, sir." Rose said, once again shifting on her crutches. Chiron bowed slightly.

"As it is my pleasure to meet you two."

 _Ohmygodsohmygodsohmygods._ The _Chiron just bowed to me._

"I'm guessing you'll be wondering where you are to stay, your schedules, and other important matters. I can assign you to one of the campers, and we can get you situated immediately. Also, it looks like Rose will need to visit the infirmary for safety precautions." Grover snorted.

"Are you questioning my ability to heal people, Chiron?" Chiron only chuckled.

"Of course not, Mr. Underwood, but you understand the safety precautions we take here." Grover nodded for a second before picking up his bags and tapping Ethan on the shoulder.

"Well, it was great getting to know you two. Ethan and I better head back. His mom hasn't seen him in quite a while." Ethan agreed. He picked up his bag, and said bye before following his dad.

"Well then,-"

 _BOOM_

"Take cover!" I heard Percy say before I a bright light blinded me.

I quickly fell onto the deck, and threw my arms over my head.

From a distance, I could hear campers shouting out in surprise as the bright light probably caught them off guard.

In a matter of seconds, the blinding light was gone.

I quickly hopped up, and turned around to help Rose up from the ground.

"You good?" I asked, helping her pick up the crutches.

"Yup." she said, taking them from me and repositioning herself.

"Is everyone alright?" Annabeth and Chiron asked at the same time. We all nodded our heads.

"What was that!?" Percy said from beside me as he dusted off his pants.

I looked out to the empty field between the Big House and the volleyball courts. The blinding light was now gone, and in its place, on the field, stood three figures. Campers were starting to notice them, and went to investigate.

"What the-?" Percy started.

I squinted, trying to get a better look at the figures, but they seemed almost holographic. The group of campers turned into a crowd, and soon enough people were coming from all directions to see what the mysterious light had brought.

"Come. We must investigate further." Chiron stated from behind me.

* * *

But the time we got down to the field, most of the camp was there. It was noisy, and we had to push our way to get to the front.

"Hold on a sec." Percy said. He cleared his throat, then shouted.

"Okay! Percy Jackson, coming through! Move or be moved!"

The crowd immediately parted like the Red Sea.

I heard Annabeth snort from beside me.

"Wow. Using your name to get what you want. How _modest_ of you."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Wise Girl."

 _Wow. Did I just witness some Percabeth action?_

I heard Rose snort beside me.

We quickly made our way to the the front of the crowd. A collective gasp went around as our group took in the scene before us.

"Lord Poseidon."

"Dad!"

"Sir."

"Whoa."

The crowd went silent, but you could almost feel the tension rising.

Before us, a floating Poseidon, Athena, and Artemis stood. They all looked regal, and we almost seven feet tall. Poseidon stood at the front with the two ladies flanking each of his sides.

He then turned to me and Rose.

My heart just about leaped out of my chest.

My heart raced, and my palms became sweaty.

I knew why he was here.

But why did he visit in person?

Rose seemed to understand as well, and grabbed my arm.

Poseidon's eyes turned to stare at me, and I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle right in front of him.

He only nodded curtly to me before turning to Chiron.

"Chiron." the centaur bowed his head.

"Lord Poseidon. It is a pleasure." Poseidon only shook his head.

"I wish I could say the same." the crowd started to buzz with anticipation. Chiron nodded, expressionless.

"What brings you- all of you, here?" He asked, turning to the other two Olympians. They each turned to one another before Athena spoke.

"We have agreed to come together to discuss important matters pertaining to both children." All eyes turned, confused, to Artemis who was in the form of a teenager.

"No, not I. I am only here to discus matters with their children as well." This time, all eyes turned to Percy and Annabeth.

The crowd parted, and once again, the whispers began.

They looked concerned, and stepped forward. Percy spoke first.

"What's wrong?" Poseidon only chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Perseus. That was misleading. I was not speaking of you."

And that's when it happened.

All my worst fears, and best dreams were coming true.

Poseidon turned to me and Rose.

Her gripped tightened on my arm, and I knew she knew what was coming next.

He pointed to the two of us.

"I was referring to those two campers."

All eyes were now trained on me and Rose.

Whispers went around as the campers processed the information.

Athena cleared her throat.

The crowd became silent as Athena stepped in front of Rose

" I, Athena, goddess of intelligent activity, reason, arts, and literature, claim Rose Ardene as my daughter." A glowing owl symbol appeared above her head. I heard Rose inhale sharply, and her hands tightened on my arm. I could tell she was beyond excited.

The crowd around us cheered loudly, with the Athena cabin leading. I looked over to see Annabeth shoving Percy and telling him she was right all along. His hands went up in surrender, and Annabeth rolled her eyes before walking up to Rose.

"Congrats. You're one of us now, _sis._ " Annabeth pulled Rose into a hug, as I saw my best friend beaming with excitement. She turned to me, nothing 'Your turn.'

And that's when I remembered.

My head quickly turned to where Poseidon was now standing next to Artemis. They both stared intently at me.

Poseidon cleared his throat. The crowd's excitement died down, and they were once again quiet as they listened to Poseidon's next words.

I could tell most of the campers had caught onto what was about to happen, and they didn't seem to happy. But, they held back their comments because they knew they were in the presence of some very strong beings.

"I, Poseidon, God of the Sea, Earth-Shaker, and Tamer of Horses, claim Mackenzie Lewis-"

I held my breath in anticipation.

It was all coming true.

This was real.

And it was all coming true.

"-as my daughter." A glowing blue-green trident appeared over my head.

And the crowd went silent.

I turned to stare at Percy, who seemed more confused than surprised.

I turned to Rose. She looked happy for me. She knew it was a dream that I thought would never come true.

I stood there, awkwardly scratching my arm as everyone looked at me.

The dead silence was starting to make me nervous.

They were probably judging me inside of their heads. I could practically feel each person's eyes, burning holes in my back.

And if you haven't noticed, that's a lot of people.

All of a sudden, Percy's voice cut through the silence.

"But you don't look like a daughter of Poseidon." Annabeth's eyes went wide as she smacked him in the head.

I couldn't help but smile a little. Classic Percy. So oblivious to the fact that there were more important matters. Annabeth's head cocked to the side.

"I know that was rude, Mack, but I'm curious as well. Your hair is two shades too light, and you have brown eyes. Not the signature sea-green eyes that I know." I hated people seeing my real eyes. I didn't want Percy and Annabeth, and practically the whole camp to see them either.

I looked over at Rose for support.

She only smiled and gave me a thumbs up, like she wanted me to show them.

She wanted me to let them know.

I raised an eyebrow.

 _Well so much for being my bestest friend in the whole entire universe and more._

I exhaled.

I would have to deal with it later anyways.

"U-um. Well, I dye my hair because it's one of the things I know I can change about my appearance. And, um... I actually do...I actually do have Percy's eyes. Er, well... _e_ _ye_." I heard the crowd of campers start to whisper again.

"What do you mean... eye?" Percy asked, curiously.

 _Well here goes nothing._

I pulled the brown contact out.

A collective gasp went around the campers.

It was like pulling a protective shield down in battle.

I felt vulnerable and weak.

I had spent almost three years, bully free, and here I was, pulling my one and only protective barrier from the outside world down.

I felt the memories flooding back at me.

All the times I was beat up, called names, embarrassed in front of my classmates.

It was all coming back.

"Whoa." was all Percy could say before I shook my head, and quickly put the contact back in.

"I-im sorry. I probably freaked you out." Percy looked at me odd, his head turned to the side.

"What? Freaked out? Why would you think that?" I stared down at the ground.

"I spent years, battling with myself, for being teased and bullied because people thought I was a freak. How could you not think I was one?" I felt a shoulder on my arm, and turned to see Rose.

"Look around you, Mack. You're surrounded by others who've probably been called freaks. They have super human abilities. They're- _we're_ demigods. It's what we are. Our lives are a _constant_ battle. Do you think these people would care if you had different colored eyes? Heck! I bet there are some people in this crowd who have heterochromia iridium too! You're not different from everyone else. I mean, you're definitely unique in your own way, don't get me wrong, but you're safe here, Mack. We're _demigods_ now. You can finally stop hiding."

Hearing those words come out of Rose's mouth must've broken down the dam that I'd built up for myself. It was like a sense of calm washed over me, and I immediately knew everything was going to be fine.

 _I_ was going to be fine.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had.

I shook my head and smirked.

"You were always one with words, huh?" she only laughed and pulled me into a hug.

As cliché as it sounds, the crowd started cheering for us, and I was happy, _free,_ even.

Chiron stomped his hooves a couple of times to get the campers' attention.

"Campers! I know this has been quite a surprising turn of events, but if you would kindly return to your daily activities, it would be greatly appreciated."

A collective 'awww.' went around as the large group dispersed. There was so much commotion, I almost didn't hear someone clearing their throat in the distance.

I turned to see Artemis, looking straight at me.

"Daughter of Poseidon. I must tell you some important information that I think you will find interesting." I looked at Rose before turning to Artemis.

"Of course, Lady Artemis." Even though she only looked to be sixteen or seventeen, she held herself so confidently, I couldn't help but feel intimidated by her every move. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Quite a number of years back, I had a huntress by the name of Kara Lewis. She was my right hand woman next to Thalia. One of the best lieutenants I've ever known."

I knew that name immediately.

It was the name of my mom's sister.

She mysteriously vanished, after her husband abused her. She was only twenty.

"K-kara Lewis? She was my-" Artemis nodded.

"Yes, dear. She was your aunt." I was so confused. How did my aunt know about this world?

"Like I said, she was one of my finest lieutenants. It's a shame what that disgusting man did to her. It's also a shame, not really, that he died of unknown causes." she said, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

I watched as the remaining campers, that had decided to eavesdrop, quickly dispersed.

My eyes widened, and I looked over at Rose. She looked like she wanted to laugh, but was too scared to.

'Me too.' I mouthed to her.

I turned back around to listen to the goddess as she continued.

"One day, Kara came back from a hunt across the country. She said on her way out west, she found her sister. Her sister was going to have child. A daughter who she would name, Mackenzie. She told me about how excited she was, but she could sense something was wrong. She asked me to give you a blessing that would keep you safe the day you were born. I agreed, of course. She had already done so much for me."

I wish I knew her.

"Mackenzie, your aunt had a gift. Somehow she could predict the future. She knew what was coming. She knew _you_ were special. She knew she had to protect you." I once again turned to Rose. She looked just as confused as I was.

"Only days after I blessed you, the hunters reported a terrible attack. A mob of monsters had attacked a hospital. The hospital you were in. It was an attack on you."

Please tell me she didn't die trying to protect me.

"Your aunt fought hard, but in the end, she didn't make it out. Kara sacrificed her life to keep you and many others safe, and in return, I granted her a safe place in Elysium."

Aunt Kara died because of me?

"So my aunt was a hunter, and I've been blessed by you?" the goddess nodded.

"I granted you with sharp instincts, speed, and agility. You're blessed with much of the same gifts that I give my hunters."

"I-i uh. I. Wow." I sighed, "I guess I should thank you Lady Artemis." she only nodded.

"I told you this because you need to understand who special you are." she looked at Rose as well, "both of you."

Athena stepped in.

"You being born has once again broken the oath the Big Three swore upon, and this will bring up many problems." Poseidon then spoke.

"Rose, we also have to tell you that you are not the first of your family to be a demigod. Generations back, a son of Poseidon was born. You may not exhibit the full potential of a Big Three, but you may find you have abilities over some aspects of my domain." For the second time today, Rose looked beyond excited. The more I thought about it, the cooler it seemed. We were basically related now!

Once again, the three Olympians stood together.

Poseidon spoke first.

"Mackenzie, I'm truly sorry I have put this heavy burden on your shoulders. All I can say is consult with Perseus. He will know this situation better than anyone else will." I turned to see Percy, smiling sympathetically at me.

"I truly do love you, and I hope to see you succeed. May the gods be with you." With that final statement, a flash blinded our small group, and he was gone.

Athena place a hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Rose, I have watched you become a smart, beautiful, strong woman. I've watched you grow, age, and mature. Just know I love you. The challenges you and your friend will face are not simple, but I know you can get through it." She turned to Percy and Annabeth.

"You better be taking good care of my daughter, or I will not hesitate to turn you to ashes and scatter you remains in the ocean." Percy looked somewhat frightened, and I couldn't help smiling over the fact that I had just witnessed yet another Percabethish moment.

With her final warning, Athena was gone.

The only Olympian left was Artemis. She now looked like she was in her early twenties. Why she constantly changed, I did not know.

"Children, your lives are changing wether it's for the good or bad. Not only will you be facing the everyday struggles of a demigod's life, but you play an important role. A phrophecy has been foretold. When the time is right, the Oracle will speak, and because of whom you are, your lives will be set in stone."

Well that's not nerve racking at all...

Artemis began to fade.

"If you wish to avoid Fate as Thalia did, join the Hunt. I could always use some fresh blood."

And just like that, she was gone.

Minutes past, and we stood there in silence. Most of the group was still trying to process what was going on. Percy finally spoke.

"Well, welcome to the family...er, sis." he said, smiling. I smiled back, and turned to Chiron.

"Um, sir, is it okay if me and Rose stay in the same cabin tonight? We've got a lot of things to think over and discuss." Chiron nodded slightly.

"Of course. We have modified the cabins to be more...comforting. You will not be staying in the Hermes cabin, but the guest cabins. Since you have already been claimed, we will have your beds ready by tomorrow night. If you wish, I can ask for Ethan to escort you two."

"That would be great." Rose said. Chiron nodded once again.

"Very well then. I shall go get him. Percy and Annabeth will take you to the dinning pavilion. Both of you must be famished." Rose and I could only nod in unison. Annabeth chuckled lightly.

"Well, let's get going then." Percy moved to the side, and gestured to the Pavilion, yards away.

"Shall we?"

And just like that, my life changed.

Wether it was for good or bad, I didn't know.

But, it was my life now, and there was no way I was returning it.

No way I _could_ return it.

I looked over at Rose, who must've been thinking about the same thing.

"Ready?" she asked.

I sighed and nodded my head.

"Ready."

* * *

 **DEDICATIONS:**

 **Guest~ Technically I didn't write the last chapter, so...go complain to her:D Anyways, enjoy!**

 **HALF-BLOODED101~ Thank you! I hope this one made you want to do the same:)**

 **HeroesOf OlympusRules~ Thanks! Hope you enjoyed:D**

* * *

 **So yeah. That just happened...:) I hope you guys enjoyed, and let me know who your favorite character is so far, yeah? Sorry for the wait. The day I was supposed to finish all the chapters for the holiday thing, the wifi sucked, and I haven't had time to write since then. Again sorry, and I hope this was worth the wait. Don't forget to follow, favorite, review, check out my other stories, and also check out my friend's Wattpad for that edition!:) Love you guys, and hope to see you next time!:)**


	11. Quick announcement

**Hey guys! This is just a quick announcement before the next chapter goes up:**

I've been working with my friend to get the story up on my Wattpad account. I've gotten a few messages asking how to get to my friends, and it seemed like sort of an inconvenience. So, this story (along with all the others) is now available on my Wattpad, if it's easier for you guys to read it there. My friend and I are _still_ working on this story together, so if you do want to read it on her account, and check out her other stories while you're over there, her username is **Fleur de Mer** or **Szgaming2.**

Anyways, just wanted to get that message out. See you guys soon with an update. Happy Labour Day weekend!

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	12. so

**Hey guys! Whoa! It's** ** _definitely_** **been some time (yeah, sorry about that...). Um, I'm really sorry I don't have a better excuse other than the fact that I lost interest and life pulled me in other directions.**

 **So as you can see, it's definitely been some time since I've posted or even logged on to Fanfiction. That being said, all of the documents I had pre-written for any of my stories are wiped, and I have no idea where I was. Because it's been so long, any ideas I once had are completely lost in my brain, and I really don't know where I was going or any of my stories.**

 **So, I've decided to just start fresh. I'm going to re-read all my stories (oh god) and edit as much as I can, meaning, new chapters I promised may definitely take longer. And, if I randomly start throwing one-shots or new stories with no direction to them in the mix, well...we'll just go with the flow and see what happens.**

 **So again, I'm sorry it's been a while, but I hope someone of you are still around, and still enjoying these.**

 **Hope to see y'all soon!**

 **~0fictionluver0**


End file.
